What I did for Love
by readingmama
Summary: Bella is forced to do something she never imagined she was capable of. A FAGE 3Some gift for Life-in-the-shape-of-a-Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: What I did for Love**

**Written for: Life-In-The-Shape-of-A-Girl**

**Written By: Readingmama/Vampiremama **

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: ****The main character commits a horrible but necessary crime.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
>.netcommunity/FAGE_3some/93625/**

**A/N- Yes, here is another FAGE story from me. LOL. This is unbeta'd and will be short chapters. I haven't finished it yet, so I'm not sure just how long it will be. I hope you enjoy! **

**I also want to thank everyone who has written, beta'd or made banners for FAGE, you have all made this the best FAGE yet! **

Prologue

The blood poured off my hands but I couldn't stop, I only had so much time left. I packed the thing I had come for, the thing this man had to die for. I couldn't afford to feel guilty; I had already made my choice.

I quickly washed away the evidence of my sin in the dirty motel bathroom, how easily the life of another could wash off me. The dark red turned the water pink and then eventually it ran clear. Looking in the mirror, I hardly recognized myself. My hair was teased and my eyes were wild, their dark a hard contrast against the stark white of my skin. I expected to be flushed from what I had done, caused from the adrenaline pulsing through me, but instead I looked more like a ghost, someone who didn't exist at all anymore.

I tugged my shirt off and tossed it into the bathtub, followed by my pants. They only had a small blood stain on them but they too would have to be destroyed. I grabbed the small container of lighter fluid from my bag, dumping it on the clothes. I coughed as the harsh chemicals filled the small room, each breath burned my throat, reminding me of what I did. I slipped on my fresh clothing and struck the match, tossing it into the tub before turning on the bathroom fan.

The clothes started on fire instantly and I let them burn for a couple minutes, until the smoke started to come, I turned on the shower and doused them back down until the fire was out. I then packed the soaking clothing into the garbage bags I brought and made my way back out to the room.

I didn't even spare a glance at the dead man on the bed. He was of no importance but I would be forever grateful for what he gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**June 6**

"I love him," I cooed into the face of my brand new puppy that Edward had surprised me with for our first anniversary.

"I love _you_," he said sweetly, resting his chin on my shoulder as I cuddled the new pup.

"Yeah, yeah, you're great too," I teased, "But you can't compete with this!" I turned and held Banjo up so that his face was level with Edward's. "Look at those eyes!"

"True," he conceded. "But I won't ever pee on the carpet."

I laughed and stood up on my tiptoes, giving him a kiss as the puppy stayed cuddled in my arms. Every time we touched, whether it was little or a lot, I felt the love between us, strong and perfect.

I had known Edward for sixteen years. When I was nine his family moved in next door and things started off rocky; he threw mud at me and I broke his skateboard. Okay, maybe I broke his skateboard first, but that didn't mean he had to throw mud at me. My mother had taken away cartoons for a week for wrecking my best dress. We avoided each other for months after that.

When I was thirteen everything changed. I got boobs and suddenly Edward didn't mind me so much anymore and when I turned sixteen I found out I didn't mind him so much either so I let him touch them. It hadn't been a purely selfless act; by sixteen Edward was already a charmer. His bronze hair and chiseled jaw seemed to appear overnight sending him from boy to man without any of that awkward stuff in the middle.

We were deeply in love by eighteen but we wanted to experience the world so we applied to colleges together and spent a year abroad at a school in France before settling in Chicago, a city that couldn't be more different from the sleepy little town we grew up in. We fought but we never parted and no one even tried to get in the way. It was clear for all around us that we were a team and there was no breaking us up.

When I was twenty three, he proposed. It was perfect and awkward and sweet and everything I needed it to be. Edward wobbled on one knee in the middle of a dimmed restaurant and shakily professed his love. I almost said no, just so I could hear him ask again but I didn't want to press my luck. We were married a year later in a small ceremony back in our home town. It was simple and homey and we loved it but we were both happy to return to our life in the city.

"Well now I feel bad, all I got you was a watch," I said as I placed Banjo on the floor and rolled a ball for him, he chased after it happily bumping it with his nose instead of picking it up.

"I love the watch, Bella," Edward said sitting next to me on the floor and looking at the new timepiece on his arm affectionately. "And the engraving."

_All my time is yours._

I rested my head on his shoulder and I wondered how I got so lucky. The man next to me was just the topping to the perfect life. I had a good job, a nice home and a husband that loved me.

I felt invincible.

Edward grimaced and I placed my hand on his stomach. "Are you still feeling unwell?" I asked.

"Yeah, I made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow. I'm sure it's just a bug going around."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**June 7**

Everyone in their life will have a moment where something comes along and changes everything. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad, but sometimes it's so crippling that all you can do is shut down and hope your body and mind make it through to the other side.

"I don't understand."

I sat on our couch, Banjo was tugging at the hem of my jeans and I swatted him away only to have him come back again. The words were easy enough to understand but the meaning behind them was unfathomable.

Edward had just returned from the doctors with a solemn expression on his face. It had been his first physical in five years, he was young and appeared healthy so he hadn't been worried about anything. In fact, if it hadn't been for his upset stomach the last week, he might not have gone now either. It turned out that he had every reason to be worried.

"Stage five?" I repeated.

"Basically my kidneys have failed. My body is shutting down and they need to find a donor right away…" The unspoken words hung between us.

The puppy nipped at my pants again. "Banjo, stop," I shouted, cringing at the sound of my tone. He was just playing but I was angry—and scared. "So when do you get your transplant then?"

Edward shrugged but he wasn't able to look as nonchalant as he tried, I could see the fear in his eyes as well. The first snag in our perfect life had turned out to be the Hurricane Katrina of snags.

"The doctors say I have a rare blood type but that seeing as I am healthy in every other way, it makes me a good candidate. I'm on the list, and I just have to wait."

"How long?" I asked.

"A month, tops."

I lay in Edward's arms that night. His body shivered in the heat of the summer but I didn't mention it; I felt cold too. Never had I felt so far from someone I was so close to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**June 28**

The big city I had once loved so much had become a desolate and lonely place. People passed me and I didn't even make a blimp on their radar. My life was falling apart and not one of these strangers even missed a sip of coffee over my tragedy.

I was nothing to any of these people and now as I watched them I decided that they were nothing to me. My everything was right in front of me and he was all that mattered anymore.

"It's been three weeks, I don't understand. You'll die without a transplant, don't they understand?" I was beyond frustrated. Edward took the brunt of my frustration and always replied with a supportive tone.

"There are other people on the list too, baby," he replied sighing. "If I'm not on the top of the list, it means there are people that need it more than me. They might not have had a donor yet, it's not like they have a warehouse of kidneys sitting around for me."

Edward didn't convince either of us with his speech. I could see the effects the disease was having on his body and it scared me. His skin took on a greenish-yellow tinge, the result from the toxins being released into his body. No longer was he playful and energetic, instead he suffered from bouts of lethargy. He went in to the hospital three times a week for dialysis, an experience, although not entirely painful to him, left him exhausted and grumpy. I didn't recognize him anymore, I still loved him just as much but I wanted my old Edward back. I needed him. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to help him, but there was nothing I could do. I just had to sit there and watch him die a little every day with no idea of if it would get better.

I crawled into his arms, laying my head on his chest. I could feel his breathing underneath me and while it soothed me some, it also reminded me what I stood to lose. Each heartbeat could be his last.

Edward never had made a promise he hadn't kept.

When I turned ten, Edward promised that he would never throw mud at me again if I invited him to my birthday party. He kept true to his promise, though I should have clarified that he couldn't _anything_ at me, because a week later when I stuck my tongue out at him he threw a caterpillar at me.

On the day we started dating Edward had made me a promise, he had sworn to me that he would always be honest with me. That he valued our friendship and if it didn't work, that he would tell me what didn't work for him and we could go back to being friends.

When our relationship got more physical, Edward promised that he'd never push me and that we could go at my pace. I believed that he would have kept that promise even if I hadn't have jumped him that night.

"I can't be without you," I whispered.

"You won't have to be," he promised. It was the first one he ever made to me that I didn't believe.

I hoped to God he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**June 30**

I rolled over and pressed my cheek to Edward's chest, the action was usually met by a warm arm wrapping around me, even in his sleep Edward liked to cuddle, but there was no movement. His body barely moved with his breath.

"Edward?" I said softly lifting my head to look at him.

I pushed on his chest a little, after weeks of being terrified to fall asleep next to him, I was a bit jumpy. I called out his name a bit louder, and shook him again when I didn't get a response.

"God, no," I cried out when he didn't respond. I reached over and grabbed the phone, dialing 911.

Everything from then on seemed to move in slow motion, all sounds were muffled, even the loud yaps of Banjo's barking.

The ambulance came and two people in paramedic's jackets attached pieces of plastic to Edward, in his nose, around his mouth.

They placed him on a gurney and rolled him off as I sat there shaking.

They asked me questions that I don't remember answering.

A pair of arms held me up as I changed out of my pajamas and into my jeans and a shirt.

The hospital was a mere fifteen minute drive that felt like it took days to complete. I stared at the face of my husband, was he still mine? Was he dead? I felt dead.

I couldn't think of the possibilities.

I couldn't cry.

I couldn't breathe.

He was my air, my everything. I had wanted to give him my kidney but I wasn't a match for him. He had always told me that I was everything he needed, but I wasn't. Oh, God, why wasn't I?

And just like that the nothingness was replaced. First panic rolled in like a giant tidal wave, filling every crevice of my body; when it ebbed back, despair replaced it, crippling my body.

The paramedic helped me to the chair in the waiting room where I sat sobbing as they rolled Edward out of my sight.

The doctor came to see me. He had a tiny head on a large body; it was a stupid thing to notice when my husband could be dead and yet there it was, or there he was, the tiny headed man with a clipboard talking to me.

He was alive—for now. He needed a transplant—tonight.

"Do you have a donor?" I asked, hope creeping in.

The small shake of his tiny head left me broken. I sat down in the waiting room. They wouldn't let me be with him right now. He was dying but I wasn't allowed to be there for his last moments. They were running dialysis, trying to buy more time.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. I wanted to rip the hospital apart until I found him a kidney. The fear and panic was pushed aside for a new feeling.

Determination.

The idea was crazy and I expected it to be gone just as soon as it was there, but it festered in me, growing until it consumed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**July 1, 1:15 am**

There are just some things you never imagine yourself doing and even as you are doing them you it's like you are watching someone else do them.

The pretty blonde nurse behind the counter looked bored; it was only a matter of time before she left her station. I was alone in the waiting room and I wondered if she would leave if I did. I almost moved from my spot when I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, get up.

As soon as she was through the 'staff only' door I was on my feet. I quickly walked behind the counter and opened a drawer.

Pencils and post-its.

I moved to the next one, files. I took a quick look and saw that they were insurance forms.

"Fuck," I mumbled to myself, looking up at the door to make sure I was still in the clear.

Then I spotted the small three drawer filing cabinet.

_Active Patients. _

The door handle wiggled and I opened the drawer, grabbing a handful of files and tucking them under my shirt. I made my way past the woman that came through the door and turn into the nearest washroom. I lock myself in the stall and sit down on the toilet. I flip through the files, not knowing at first how to even read them.

Then I noticed a sticker that is attached on the front page of all the files giving me all the information I needed. Name, birthdate, blood type.

It was easy to eliminate people after that, tossing aside the ones with the wrong type. When I had just three left in my hand I tucked them into my pants, pulling my shirt over them. I dropped the remaining ones in the trash in the bathroom, I couldn't risk trying to return them, not when I had a job to do.

I looked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for other nurses or doctors that might find me out of place. The doors all had numbers and letters and I assumed they are patient rooms, but I was not looking for a patient yet. I was anxious as I sought out what I needed, and I nearly stopped, and then it was there.

_Supply closet._

With another look down the hall, I ducked into the room. I looked at the gauze but I know I wouldn't need it. I couldn't steal a man's kidney and leave him to identify me. There would be no bandaging up. I tilted my head as I looked at the shelves, finally seeing something useful. A small blue container resembling a cooler.

It was the lone treasure I took as I exited, looking both ways again to ensure I wasn't seen. I made my way as quickly as I could out of the hospital and into the nearest cab.

The cab smelt like stale cigarette smoke and Indian food leftovers; I couldn't tell if it was the air or my conscience that was making my stomach turn. I had only a couple of minutes to rethink my decision. I should've been by my husband's side or at the very least in the waiting room in case they were to let me see him. I went to tell the cab driver to turn around, but then the bright red Target sign appeared out the window and I wondered if Edward would ever see one of these stupid stores again.

It was stupid; I knew he wouldn't go to his grave regretting that he never got to go back to Target but the thought made me angry, and calm. I shoved some money at the cab driver and told him to wait.

Garbage bags—check.

Lighter fluid—check.

Pack of matches—check.

A change of clothes—check.

Small duffle bag—check.

The driver was waiting for me.

_I'm ready. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**July 1, 2:22am **

I stepped out of the cab, the hospital loomed in front of me and it was too much, causing me to collapse in a heap on the sidewalk. Time passed, and I had no idea how much, before strong arms picked me up. They felt warm and welcoming and I rested my head against his chest. He felt so much like Edward I didn't want to look up and find out I was wrong.

"It's okay, Bella. It will be okay." I didn't want him to talk; it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"Carlisle, I'm a horrible person," I sobbed into the shoulder of my father-in-law as the proof of my words rested in the duffle bag at my feet.

"No, you're not," he assured me. He sounded so positive that he knew me to be good.

I was undeserving of his comfort; he needed to know what kind of person his son married, so I told him. The plan, the files, the supplies that rested by our feet.

Carlisle watched me closely and then leaned down, unzipping the bag as if to check and confirm what I had told him. He picked up the file, studying it for a moment.

"This man isn't a good match," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

He didn't clarify, he just kept talking. "How were you going to cut a man's kidney out Bella? Do you have any idea where a kidney is or what it looks like?"

I shook my head. Now I felt despicable and stupid.

"So how were you going to do this?"

"Google," I said weakly. My next step was going to be looking up how to take out a kidney on the internet. After all if people could learn to build bombs, I thought I should be able to learn how to cut out a kidney.

"And then how were you going to show up with a kidney and explain that?" he inquired.

I felt myself starting to shake, I didn't know. Why was he asking me these things? He was a doctor and I knew my idea was stupid but couldn't he just yell at me instead of making me rationalize it?

"Wait here, Bella."

I sat down on the curb, putting the duffle bag on my lap. The pitch dark of the night offered me comfort. Maybe I could just fade into the dark. If Edward was going, could I follow? If I didn't have the guts to take someone's life, could I take my own? Was Carlisle going to get security? Could I be charged for my thoughts?

"This is who we need." The voice and the soft thump of the file landing beside me caused me to jump.

I looked at it and then up to Carlisle. "What is this?"

"This is the start of a plan that will actually work."

Our eyes met and I knew that he was in this with me. We were going to save Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**July 1, 2:47am**

Everyone has a different way to bond with their in-laws but stealing a kidney had to be one of the most unusual ever. Carlisle made me feel like I wasn't insane for having the dark thoughts. It showed me that I wasn't the only one who thought Edward was worth the risk to save.

"Who is he?" I asked, unable to help myself as I looked at the file.

"He is a donor," Carlisle replied. "He was tested to see if he was a potential donor, for his brother, which he wasn't. But he's a perfect match for Edward."

"So why is he in the hospital?" I asked, wondering why he would be there if he'd already been tested.

"He's not. We are going to go find him," Carlisle explained.

"Mrs. Cullen," the doctor interrupted our whispers and I looked up, tucking the file under the bag on my lap. "You can go see him now for a few minutes if you like. He is still unconscious."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I slipped the bag off my lap and placed it on the chair I vacated, following the doctor to the room.

There are no words to explain just how lost you feel when your soul-mate is barely hanging on by a thread. His cheeks were pale and hallow, his once strong physique looked weak and small on the bed.

"_I can do this myself," I growled, my screwdriver seemingly working against me as I tried to assemble the small shelving system I bought for the kitchen. _

"_I know you can, but if I can do it easily, why won't you let me help? Isn't that the point? To make each other's lives easier?" he asked. _

"_How do I make your life easier?" I huffed, wondering if there was anything I could possibly do better than Edward. _

_His arms wrapped around me and he smiled. "Your love makes it easier for me to breathe."_

_I smiled and handed him the screwdriver. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_The shelves were made but not until much later. _

I stood over Edward and touched his face. My resolve returned. It was my job to make his life easier.

"Edward, hang on. Just give me a few more hours and I'll make this right. Please hold on for me."

I tore myself away from my husband's side. I didn't want to, but Carlisle was waiting for me.

It had been very easy to find our John Doe. Carlisle had told me to call him that in my head; it would make it easier than placing a real name to him. A Google search, an unprotected Facebook page and a listed employer and I found myself standing at the bar looking at the man I planned to kill.

I took my ring off, slid it into my jeans pocket and I walked up to my husband's last chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**July 1, 3:39**

It had been easy, just a smile and an invitation and this man was driving me to the nearest motel. It was not somewhere that I would have ever stayed in with Edward, not that we were all that well off but the place screamed, 'we charge by the hour'.

It was perfect.

Tall and muscular, I knew I would never be able to overpower this man; that is why the element of surprise was on my side. He would never see me coming.

I offered to pay my share for the room but he waved me off and handed the clerk his credit card. It's perfect, I had cash in my pocket to pay so I wouldn't leave a trail but I hadn't wanted to explain to the man why I was walking around with so much cash.

"Don't look so scared. You invited me, sweetheart. You aren't having second thoughts now are you?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, I'm sure."

The room was in worse shape than the exterior, tears in the blankets, stains on the wall and a yellowish light flickering to illuminate it all. There was so much DNA in the room that it would be a needle in a haystack finding anything useful.

He grabbed my hips and I close my eyes, trying not to flinch as he pulled me to him. I had vowed to never let another man touch me. I wanted to get this done before I had to break that promise.

"Do you want a drink, sweetheart? I think there is a mini bar."

I smile. It's the opening I need.

Carlisle has told me where to stab, making sure that I don't harm the kidney or create distress in the area. John Doe has his back to me so I slipped the switchblade out of my pocket. I didn't have time to think, it's too late to go back.

I would have thought that a skull would offer much more resistance. There is no reaction, the death was instant, and in just a second he went from standing and alert to crumpled and gone. I knew what was going to happen but it didn't make it any less shocking.

I stared at the wound in his head. It bled—a lot. A knock on the door got my attention and I hurried over to let Carlisle in.

It took less time than I imagined to cut out a kidney. After helping him move the body, Carlisle had me clean the floor while he extracted the kidney. The container was prepped for the kidney and Carlisle handed me the package with the small organ. It seemed like such a little thing, yet so important.

The blood poured off my hands but I couldn't stop, I only had so much time left. I packed the thing I had come for, the thing this man had to die for. I couldn't afford to feel guilty; I had already made my choice.

I quickly washed away the evidence of my sin in the dirty motel bathroom, how easily the life of another could wash off me. The dark red turned the water pink and then eventually it ran clear. Looking in the mirror, I hardly recognized myself. My hair was teased and my eyes were wild, their dark a hard contrast against the stark white of my skin. I expected to be flushed from what I had done, caused from the adrenaline pulsing through me, but instead I looked more like a ghost, someone who didn't exist at all anymore.

I tugged my shirt off and tossed it into the bathtub, followed by my pants. They only had a small blood stain on them but they too would have to be destroyed. I grabbed the small container of lighter fluid from my bag, dumping it on the clothes. I coughed as the harsh chemicals filled the small room, each breath burned my throat, reminding me of what I did. I slipped on my fresh clothing and struck the match, tossing it into the tub before turning on the bathroom fan.

The clothes started on fire instantly and I let them burn for a couple minutes, until the smoke started to come, I turned on the shower and doused them back down until the fire was out. I then packed the soaking clothing into the garbage bags I brought and made my way back out to the room.

I didn't even spare a glance at the dead man on the bed. He was of no importance but I would be forever grateful for what he gave me.

I could hear Carlisle working as I closed the door. I had made the mess, now he was going to clean it up.

I tossed the garbage bag of burnt clothing into the dumpster and hailed a cab. It was time to find out if this would work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**July 1, 6:10am **

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen, were you able to go home and get some sleep?" the tiny headed doctor asked.

My head snapped up, my body exhausted by my mind was still wide awake. I shook my head. "No, I just took a walk and got something to eat," I lied.

"Well, I have some good news. There has been a donor, we received the organ about forty-five minutes ago and the cross matching went well. We are taking Edward into surgery immediately."

My eyes opened wider, I hoped it looked more like surprise than fear that something could go wrong now that we were so close.

"That's great, thank you."

Carlisle had told me where to deliver the forged documents and the organ so that it would make it through without much if any suspicion. Hospitals, he told me, were dreadfully unorganized on the whole and most of the time the employees would cover up mistakes with the hopes that they weren't responsible for them. That was what we were hoping would happen. The fact that they were taking Edward into surgery was an excellent sign that we had pulled it off.

About an hour into the surgery I started ringing my hands. What if what I had done didn't help? Edward could still have rejected the kidney even after passing the cross matching. My thumb rubbed over the fourth finger on my left hand and I froze.

I barely made it to the washrooms before I voided my stomach into the public toilet. Grabbing my phone out of the bag, I dialed Carlisle. The phone rang and rang without an answer. With shaking hands, I typed out a text.

**Forgot wedding ring. In jeans pocket. Dumpster out back.**

I stared at the message, wondering if anything in it would be our downfall later. Could any of these words tell of murder?

About an hour later there was still no word from Carlisle and I wondered if something had gone wrong.

"Mrs. Cullen, you can go in now. He's awake."

I looked up and my thoughts left my father-in-law and focused solely on my husband. His eyes were opened but I could see that aren't totally focused. I rushed to him, my hand slipping into his as I take the chair by the bed.

"Bella." His voice was raspy but it's the most beautiful sound in the world. He told me not to cry and I reached up, unaware of the tears that poured down my face. "They'll find one."

He didn't know.

"Baby, you've already had the operation," I said, wiping the moisture off my face.

"What?" He looked at me for a moment and then his smile started. It began in his eyes, lighting up and spreading to his lips until his face nearly resembled the one I remembered from before the illness.

"You're going to be okay," I said, smiling as the words rang true to me.

His hand weakly pulled me to him and with tubes and wires in our way we shared a kiss that I would remember just as fondly as the one we shared on our wedding day.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice caused me to look up. I smiled at him as he took in the sight of his son awake and in possession of a new kidney.

I went to him and hugged him tight. He took my hand and I felt something in his hand. I looked down and grabbed the ring slipping it on. Now everything was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**September 3**

Edward was back to his old self and I couldn't have been more in love with him. We sat around the table with his father carving the roast. Playfully banter was tossed back and forth, Edward claiming that the surgeon of the family had to be the one to cut the meat so that it was done right.

I shared a look with Carlisle, and it was passed just as quickly as it came.

"I'm going to get some more wine," I said, getting up and going to retrieve the bottle from the kitchen.

I heard the knock on the door but ignored it, knowing one of the boys would get it. I grabbed the wine bottle and went back in the dining room only to find two police officers putting handcuffs on Carlisle.

"What is going on here? What is the meaning of this?" Edward demanded as his father was read his rights.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Jared Wolfe, anything you say…"

"What do you mean murder?" Edward demanded again, his anger leaking in.

"Sir, your father killed someone for that new kidney you got." The officer sounded disgusted. How dare he judge?

"What? That is ridiculous. Dad, tell them…" Edward stopped as he saw the look on Carlisle's face. The man looked remorseful but proud. What he had done was written all over his face.

"Bella, you were there, tell them that he…" Edward looked at me and I feared I was as easy to read as Carlisle. "Bella," he whispered, "tell me you didn't know about this."

I opened my mouth but Carlisle's voice came across the room. "Of course she didn't. Bella couldn't hurt a fly." The police started to escort him away and he called out again, "Take care of my boy, Bella."

I nodded as the door closed behind them.

I looked at the man I loved.

He looked at me.

We both knew nothing would ever be the same again.

**The End**

**E/N- I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you Chantel for giving me such a fun prompt to work with, I hope you liked what I did with it. **

**A huge thanks to everyone who wrote, made banners, beta'd or read any of the FAGE stories. It makes my heart happy to see people enjoying this gift exchange. **


End file.
